The one shots of doom
by Ickypicky892
Summary: Basically just random oneshots. May or may not resolve some questions from Lucina the fangirl.
1. Chapter 1

A/N WELCOME TO THE GRAND THE SPECTACULAR RANDOM ONESHOTS We may or may not resolve some problems from my 2 other stories.:} [And yeah I know I suck at writing] ALSO THIS IS A TRUE STORY. But I'm toon.

"Reeed" Toon said running up the trainer "The wii U won't work"

"What did you do this time"Red said walking with the hero of wind[and trains and what was Phantom hourglass?]

"It stopped and now I won't read any discs"

Red picked up the console[once again I don't have a wii u] and started to unscrew the back.

"Red you don't know how consoles work"

"Shh If I can save the world I can fix a console"

40 minutes later

"Arrg"Red growled after the 30th time messing it up

"See told ya so"

"Lets just buy a new one"


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Yeah I know it's short but I lost my notebook with my ideas. Also these are all different people. In this order it goes Marth, Lucina, and then Ike. If you guys like this idea I might make a story out of it. And yeah I know I didn't capitalize some things in Ike's but that's the point. .

Dear Authors of fanfiction

I am extremely disgusted by your work. When did I ever give any indication that I even like Ike?

We are from different universes and different times, not only that but I'm married.

So if you would be so kind stop writing these monstrosity's.

Marth

Dears Authors of fanfiction,

Why do you write me as a Fangirl? I respect Marth but I would never, Steal Marth's crown, steal his sword, and kidnap him. All I ever wanted to do was save the future. Sure some people might say I have a Crummy Dialogue but I had other things to worry about at the time.

Lucina

Dear authors of fanfiction

What the heck man? I don't even like Marth, or Pit, or whoever else you want to pair me with. Not to doubt your creativity but can you make a story without pairing us with someone? Is it really that hard?

Ike


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Yeah I know this is Shameful. But if you like the Hobbit check out my Rp, that I need people for….

Anyway this is short but it's because One of my reviewers made a point that I'm going to address here. Also I'm starting a thing when you see * it's in the authors notes at the bottom.

Dear Authors of Fanfiction

I AM NOT A NEAT FREAK. Or obsessed with my hair, or my tiara, or anything else, Especially NOT IKE.

Also Galaxy Fangirl was it?* I don't like Ike in that way we're just friends.

Signed Marth

:]:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}

Now onto the real One Shot which is still short.

:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}:}

Amanda was tired of it. Tired of getting punched in the face and not getting a date with Pitto.*

Tired of Master Hand yelling at her like he was now.

"YOU INTURRPUTED SMOOTHIE TIME BY CRASHING UP THROUGH THE FLOOR.!"'*

"Blame My one true love" Amanda muttered looking around at the office.

"I DON'T CARE, IT'S LIKE THE HUNDRETH TIME SPILLING MY SMOOTHIE"Master Hand screamed looking at the sky "AUTHORESS THE SMOOTHIE JOKE IS GETTING OLD"

"No it's not"

"Anyway Amanda was it goodbye"Master Hand said with a flick of the wrist teleporting her back home.*

*Thank you for the awesome review

*Amanda was the only one who didn't have a date.

*Pitoo punched Amanda through the floor.

*I know that was a crappy way to get rid of her but I forgot to address it in my other Fic.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N Yes I am working on a longer one, but I've been busy, hence why it took me so long to update.

…. Don't hurt me ... This chapter was made off an idea I was going to use for Lucina the fangirl. Also made at five in the morning

"Lucina what's this" Peach said pointing to a blue cloth covering a large lump.

Lucina rushed over and stood in front of it "Nothing to see here Peach, there's nothing under this suspicious looking cloth."

Peach smiled "Then you won't mind if, I LOOK UNDER IT "She said flipping it up. "Wow Lucina, where did you get all of these Marth Amibo's?"

"I've been buying them, but don't tell Master Hand."

Peach pondered it for a moment " Is this why there's a shortage of these"

"Yes "Lucina admitted

"I won't tell Master Hand if you give me one"

"Deal"


	5. Chapter 5

A/N Welcome back to Question and wait that's now what we're doing? I mean Welcome back to THE ONESHOTS OF DOOOOOOM. Mmm I love doom- Henry 2014 Also this was another idea for Lucina the fangirl but instead of Ike it was well Lucina.

Ike was having a pretty good day, until Pit barged in with a cat.

"Pit what are you doing with a cat?" Ike asked

Pit spoke gibberish until Ike was able to calm him down "Ike well I was talking with Marth when smoke filled the air and then I looked down and Marth got turned into a cat"

Ike remained unimpressed "Uh huh, Pit how much sleep did you get last night?"

"Ike you have to believe me"

The cat sorry kitten jumped out of Pit's grip and looked up at the Radiant Hero and meowed.

Ike felt his heart melt "Okay Pit you go look for whatever you need and I'll take care of this "Marth" "

As Pit left the room Ike looked down at the Blue kitten "You know you're a weird color" Marth meowed as saying yes.

XD XD XD XD XD XD XD

2 hours later

"GET BACK HERE CAT" Ike yelled at the running away cat.

Marth looked back at Ike only to run into the wall.

Ike smiled smugly and picked up the kitten "Time to get a bath Cat"

Marth meowed and struggled but when he got nowhere he stopped and went limp.

"It's not that bad Marth"

Marth glared at him and fell asleep.

"Your going to hate me so much for this"Ike said dumping the cat into the Tub of water.

Marth meowed, "If you didn't run away from me , the water would still be warm so it's your fault" Ike said

2 hours later

Ike toke pictures of the fluffy cat for blackmail.* "Ohh Marth is going to hate me after this"

"Hey Ik-" Pit said barging in then bursting out laughing. After taking a few minutes Pit then said"I got a potion for Marth"

Marth looked at him "Come here Marth "Pit said grabbing the cat and giving the weird color potion.

After turning back into a human Marth than gave Ike a death glare and said very seriously "I'm going to go talk to Zelda, and afterwards let's see how you two like being cats" Then he walked out of the room

Pit and Ike looked at each other they mouthed the word "Run" Then ran in separate directions"

*My cat's always end up fuzzy after they take a bath then they give me death glares

A/N Yeah I know sucky ending but I really wanted to get something out.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N I'm back from the dead, BTW anyone got any brains? What I'm hungry. Anyway Next Chapter is Five Nights at Freddys. Hint Marth doesn't survive. ANYWAY HENRY'S REVENGE COMMENCE. Also My Robin comes in.

"What the HE** HAPPENED TO MY ROOM"Lucina screamed drawing the attention of the others that have rooms close to her.

Ike rubbed his eyes, already used to the princess who's crazier than crazy hand "What's wrong now Lucina?"

Lucina turned to look at him "MY ROOM IS BLACK… BLACK IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD"

Robin rounded the corner "But Black's a nice color"

Lucina gave him a Marth death glare "No it's not Pink, White, Light green, Sky Blue, and White are nice colors Black is a bad color."

Before Robin could say anything, crows appeared with a laughing Henry "So do you like my little surprise Lucina"

Said princess glared at him and responded "You,…"

Robin sighed "Are you ever going to finish that sentence?"

Lucina sighed "…. I'M GOING TO KILL YOU HENRY"

"You can't, I'm not the Henry from your world, That Henry is still in the Ylissean castle dungeon for your fake crying"

Lucina looked at him "How does that stop me from killing you?"

"That doesn't but this does" With this said a random portal appeared right in between them, and a startled white haired women popped out.

"Henry what am I doing here?" She asked the Dark Mage.

"Stopping Lucina from killing me"

"Oh okay"

With a flick of her hand Lucina was defeated,* and The mage and Henry went back home.

THE END

*** My Robin that playthough toke out Ike's descendant all by herself, and Chrom but he didn't do anything.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer Sorry I forgot to do these, but If you think I own Nintendo then your mistaken.

A/N Yeah I had to cut part of this out, if you ever want to see it just ask.

"Marth what are you playing?" Toon asked the blue haired prince.

Marth tried to cover the screen as a high pitched scream filled the room, Marth winced than replied "Not a game for kids so move along now"

Toon looked at him "Yeah uh huh, What are you playing"

Marth looked at him "Don't tell Zelda, and I'll tell you"

"Deal"

Marth sat back in his chair "Okay, I'm playing a horror game called Five Nights at Freddys. And you just made me die"

"Sorry"

"It's okay, because I was only on night one"

Toon laughed "I've heard of this game, you know your not supposed to keep the doors closed"

"But Logic says that the doors shouldn't cost power once the doors are closed."

Toon looked at him "Since when has logic been in video games, look at skyrim you can climb up the mountain using a horse"

"Stop breaking the fourth wall more than it already is, anyway you want to give it a shot? Because I'm done, that was my fifth try" With that Marth got out of the chair and ran away before Toon can laugh at him but you and I can so LOLZ.

Toon looked at the screen and cracked his knuckles "Let's do this."

Night 1 isn't interesting so here's night 2

Night 2 1 A:M How much power do you think he has?

"Welcome back to night two everybody" Toon said to the camera. Forgot to mention Toon Link started a Youtube channel.

Toon flipped through the cameras coming to the bathroom, seeing a Golden Freddy he then sad "What the heck is that? Isn't Freddy brown?" Then flipped back to the office jumping a little when he saw Golden Freddy, who then jumps scared him and crashed the game.

Toon looked over the back of his chair "Hey Link, wanna play Five Nights at Freddy's?"

"I've played through all seven nights all the challenges, and the custom night at 20, I'm good. But I know someone else you can get to play "With this Link started to laugh evilly.

"Um Link you're starting to scare me"

"Yeah I know that was the Authors queue to change times"

5 Minutes later.

Zelda sat down at the computer "What exactly am I here for again?"

"To play this game" Toon said "Look the bear at the main menu is even cute"

"I woudin't call that cute" Zelda murmured and started up the game.

5 seconeds later

Before the phone call even ended Zelda was already dead.

"Toon Link" She said getting out of the chair slowly.

Toon gulped He hated when she used his full name.

" I thought you said that this would be a fun, nice, relaxing game"

With that Zelda grabbed Toon and and toke him to his room " Oh yeah and your grounded"

"Wait MAKE SURE LINK IS TOO"

"Don't worry I'm heading for him right now" With that Zelda left Toon in his room, with a laptop, and a copy of Five Nights 2.

A/N I dare you to guess what the next oneshot is.


	8. Chapter 8

# I'm so so so so so soooo sorry, I once again got out of the Super smash bros fandom and into the Avengers fandom. Soo i'm not so sure but do you think I should post my Avengers fanfiction, I'm not quite so sure but what do you think?#

'Hey Marth" Little Mac said running up to the prince

Marth turned around to face LM "Yes?"

"Did you know that Nintendo came up with something called Amiibo's" LM replied "You can buy then then train them to fight against us"

Marth toke a moment to sink this in "Thank you Little Mac for giving me this information"

2 hours later

"Heey Ike" Marth said in a sing song voice as he stepped into Ike's room "Will you fight my Amiibo" as he said this he pulled out a Ike Amiibo

Ike looked at it for a moment then replied with "You realize that an Copy will never be better than the original, but alright"

#After the battle#

Ike pressed an Ice pack to his black eye, oh how Marth was going to pay for embarrassing him rolling his chair out towards his computer, looking up on Ebay, where he then bought an Marth Amiibo"

# 5 hours later#

"Marth" Ike said poking the prince, who was currently reading a book.

"Ike I wanna read my book"

"Please"

"Fine" Marth relented and put down his book only to get an Amiibo shoved in his face. "Ike are you trying to get revenge?" Marth questioned.

"What would make you say that?"

"Never mind"

#In the infirmary after the battle#

"It's all my fault"Ike said crying into his hands

"Ike I'm sure your friend is all right" Doctor Mario replied putting a hand on Ike's should

"He's hurt and it's all my fault"

"Oh get over yourself Ike" Marth said taking his book and hitting Ike on the head with it

"You destroyed my AMIIBO"With that Ike turned to face Marth and jumped him, but Marth saw it coming and ran out the door with Ike following

Docter Mario sighed "When had life gotten so weird"


	9. Chapter 9

"Hey Lucina did you hear?" Marth said running up to the princess of the future

She turned around "Why are you talking to me"

Marth sighed "Beeccuuassse The authoress finally got a copy of the 3ds Smash bros"

Lucina raised an eyebrow "So she finally got off her lazy butt and bought a copy"

"Yeah?"

"Took her long enough" Then she started to walk away, before she exited the hallway, Marth called out again

"And your one of her favorite characters"

Lucina froze then screamed.

/Sorry it's so short , but I GOT A COPY OF THE SMASH BROS *Fangirl squeal* yeah and I also like dark pit, so be prepared to see a lot more of him and that's actually true I like Lucina XD


End file.
